Questions de séduction
by Anadyomede
Summary: Recueil - Parce que si Lavande s'était appliquée pour faire tomber Ron dans ses filets, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle pouvait déployer pour séduire un innocent Serdaigle qui n'avait rien demandé ! Parvati pouvait en témoigner...
1. De Quidditcho

Bonjour !

Après moultes réflexions, je me décide à poster ce petit recueil. Rien de bien sérieux, mais j'aime Lavande. Genre, j'aime _profondément_ Lavande. Et je suis sûre qu'on a tous une part de Lavande pour nous. Doooonc, c'est parti pour une dizaine de très courts OS où on va suivre les rocambolesques idées de Lavande pour se faire remarquer par Terry Boot, parce que oui, Lavande est têtue et Parvati, en bonne meilleure amie, subit un peu (allez, on a tous connu ça au moins une fois !).

Et toujours ce suspens : parviendra-t-elle à faire tomber Terry fou amoureux d'elle ? Tantantantan... (ceci est un onomatopée de suspens, donc, si jamais)

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient toujours à JKR.

**Titre : **De Quidditcho

**Thème : **L'interminable oeuvre

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et donc c'est _ça_, ta technique révolutionnaire pour te faire Boot ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit de l'appeler Terry, rétorqua Lavande avec la plus parfaite indifférence.

– Tu permets, mais son ridicule nom de famille est bien plus à la hauteur de sa personnalité. »

Non sans un léger regard mauvais – mais juste léger, hein, parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que Parvati n'avait pas complètement tort : Terry Boot devait être passé à deux doigts de Poufsouffle vu son air de _gentil_. Cela dit, c'était un garçon tout à fait charmant… ou du moins, très mignon ! – Lavande souleva une pile de livres et déclara :

« C'est un Serdaigle. Les Serdaigle sont intelligents, les Serdaigle aiment la bibliothèque et par conséquent, les Serdaigle s'intéressent aux filles qui sont dans les bibliothèques. Mon plan est très bon.

– Tu as remarqué, s'obstina Parvati en suivant de près sa meilleure amie qui cherchait la table la moins discrète, que la moitié de tes livres sont en _latin _?

– Et alors ?

– Tu ne parles pas latin.

– Et alors ?

– … »

Il y avait des jours où la jeune indienne renonçait à comprendre Lavande. Définitivement.

« Tiens, je vais commencer par celui-ci ! s'enflamma cette dernière. _De Quidditcho _! Parfait.

– … »

Parvati s'enfonça sur son siège et attrapa rageusement un Sorcière-Hebdo.

« C'est sûr que c'est parfait, maugréa-t-elle. Le temps que tu comprennes la première ligne, il sera déjà marié et père de quatre enfants. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier OS !

La suite des aventures vous tente-t-elle ? Êtes-vous avides d'en apprendre plus, pour pouvoir vous aussi séduire l'homme ou la femme de votre vie ? N'hésitez pas à m'en informer en laissant une petite **review** : c'est toujours si plaisant à lire ! Et Lavande sera ravie de recevoir votre soutien dans son projet de séduction.

Des bises,

Ana'


	2. De la dangerosité des parfums

Hello !

Comme c'est des très courts textes, je reviens rapidement pour un nouvel épisode de "comment draguer Terry Boot en 10 leçons" par notre bien-aimée Lavande. En plus comme ça j'ai l'impression de faire un truc important : il fait tellement froid en ce moment que je suis psychologiquement incapable de sortir de sous mes couvertures et cela fait donc 3h que je glandouille joyeusement sur l'ordinateur en m'organisant des voyages fictifs au soleil. Genre les Maldives. Ca a l'air vachement cool, les Maldives ! (un peu hors de budget aussi, mais passons). De toute façon, mes vacances d'été sont bouclées.

Pour en revenir à ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et un grand merci à : **Aelle-L**, un(e) **Anonyme**, **LauraNyra**, **Selemba**, **AydenQuileute** et **Lil's C** !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR.

**Titre : **De la dangerosité des parfums

**Thème : **Prédictions fâcheuses

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je ne peux pas prendre le moindre risque, même pour toi ! »

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de lever ne serait que le petit doigt, Parvati assista à la destruction définitive de son coûteux parfum bien-aimé. Une seconde abominable, puis plus rien. Les économies d'une vie, réduites en flaque devant la bibliothèque.

Elle en resta sans voix.

Alors la voilà, la fin du monde tant redoutée. L'horreur. L'impuissance. La déchéance.

Trahie par sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoute, reprit Lavande, moi aussi ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais tu as entendu Trelawney : Neptune s'est glissé devant Vénus et mes histoires d'amour sont compromises par tous les liquides. Ton parfum était dangereux. Je suis désolée.

– …

– Surtout qu'il est dix-sept heures. Terry ne va pas tarder à venir travailler. Il est question de mon avenir, tu comprends ?

– …

– Allez, viens. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'assoies, le choc t'a rendu toute blanche, ma pauvre, pauvre Parvati ! »

Trop désespérée pour tuer Lavande, la jeune indienne se laissa guider.

De là où elle était, elle devinait encore les doux effluves de son précieux qui n'aurait jamais pu se douter de la mort vers laquelle il courait lorsqu'elle l'avait glissé dans son sac le matin-même.

Ce fidèle compagnon. Toujours auprès d'elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Une goutte seulement et toute la nuit, elle sentait bon. Ah, tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté, toujours unis ! Les dangers de Malefoy, les étrangetés de Zabini…

Et tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, un énorme fracas suivi d'un inquiétant hurlement fit trembler les trois-quarts du château.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une foule immense s'était formée à la sortie de la bibliothèque, si bien que les jeunes filles furent incapables de distinguer la scène de crime puisque Parvati avait refusé tout net de s'y mêler (bien qu'à présent sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, elle ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prête à mourir piétinée par des élèves plus curieux qu'elle).

Hermione Granger leur lança un drôle de regard.

« C'est Boot. Il semblerait qu'une… ou peut-être_ deux_ imbéciles aient renversé du parfum par terre. Il a glissé et ses livres l'ont assommé. Pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

– … »

Après un silence de circonstance qui dura bien deux secondes, Parvati se tourna vers une Lavande au bord de la crise cardiaque :

« Et Mars avait prédit qu'un crime précipiterait ta chute. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ces nouvelles aventures !

Si vous soutenez Lavande dans le sacrifice du parfum, si vous soutenez Parvati dans le traumatisme du sacrifice du parfum, si vous soutenez Terry victime dudit sacrifice ou même si vous ne soutenez strictement personne, n'hésitez pas à laisser une **review** ! C'est toujours encourageant :)

A bientôt !

Ana'


	3. Des questions existentielles

Hello !

Et voilà la suite des aventures de Lavande (et Parvati, parce que finalement, c'est toujours elle qui subit, hum). Je suis très inspirée pour ce recueil, j'ai quasi bouclé mes 10 OS, ça me rend heureuse. Et en plus je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer Lavande, alors que demander de plus ? ;)

Un immense merci pour leur review à : **AydenQuileute**, **Lil's C**, **Xx-Miss-chocolat-76-xX**, **Selemba**, **Aelle-L**, **LauraNyra** et **Inkfire **!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR.

**Titre : **Des questions existentielles

**Thème : **Théorèmes insolubles et autres casses têtes

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« La rouge ou la bleue ?

– Il est cinq heures du matin.

– Je sais, c'est absolument affreux, nous sommes en retard sur notre planning de révision ! Il ne me reste que deux heures pour me doucher, me maquiller et me coiffer, tu _dois_ m'aider !

– …

– Bon, alors, pour la robe ? La rouge ou la bleue ? »

Parvati tenta de s'étouffer sous ses couvertures. Echoua. Poussa un grognement méchant et voulu attraper sa baguette pour lancer un sort de silence à Lavande. Echoua. Abandonna.

« Va pour la rouge, alors ! », pépia la blonde.

.

« La botanique ou les potions ?

– Tu me donnes envie de revoir mes sortilèges interdits, tu le sais, hein ? »

Lavande fronça les sourcils et sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

Enfin. Une seconde de silence. Une seconde de paix pour avaler ses céréales dans cette foutue de Grande Salle _vide_.

Une trop courte seconde.

« C'est une idée, déclara Lavande. Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas sûre que prendre nos livres de Force du Mal soit pertinent, vu la situation : nous sommes à Gryffondor et lui à Serdaigle. Pas besoin de lui rappeler que nous sommes courageuses tandis qu'il… se contente vaguement de philosopher sur ce qu'est le Mal qui nous entoure.

– …

– Je vais prendre les potions, finalement. Avec la botanique, c'est Neville qui risque de m'approcher. »

* * *

Ce ne fut que devant la bibliothèque, une fois son café digéré, que Parvati parvint enfin à se réveiller pour de vrai.

« Tout devant ou tout derrière ?

– Tout devant, sinon il risque de nous louper. »

Ignorant la perfide voix qui chantonnait dans sa tête que, hé, les BUSES, c'était dans cinq semaines, la jeune indienne ouvrit le dernier _Gala Sorcier _: aux grands maux, les grands moyens.

Elle en était à la moitié lorsque Lavande s'écroula à moitié sur elle :

« Les Serdaigles sont arrivés, chuchota-t-elle.

– Merveilleux.

– Le planning de révision prévoit que c'est à toi de partir en reconnaissance pour attirer discrètement la proie jusqu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Parfois, Parvati se disait qu'elle était bien trop gentille.

.

« Alors ? Hein dis, alors ? »

Parvati observa les grands yeux remplis d'espoir de sa meilleure amie et ressentit une haine incontrôlable envers tous ceux qui osaient encore être dans leur lit à sept heures du matin un samedi :

« Terry dort. »

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos **review** et je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle tentative de séduction !

Des bisous,

Ana'


	4. De amori

La suite a un peu tardé, je suis désolée.

J'ai eu une semaine très chargée où j'ai en prime du commencer à organiser mon anniversaire - je déteste organiser mon anniversaire, je déteste faire une liste d'invités, ça me panique (est-ce que c'est vraiment mon ami ? est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de le voir ? mais alors si j'invite lui, je dois inviter lui aussi ? oh taiseux ne vont pas s'entendre, oh mais elle en fait elle me gonfle, etc.), et ensuite décider de ce qu'on va faire alors qu'il fait _froid_ et que personne n'a envie de sortir quand il fait _froid_, donc c'est relou. Donc ça a pris toute mes forces.

Bref, je reviens poster le nouvel OS de ce recueil :)

Un grand merci à : **Aelle-L**, **Lil's C**, **AydenQuileute**, **Lou Celestia**, **LauraNyra**, **WildDragibus** et **Inkfire** !

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR

**Titre : **De amori

**Thème : **Décoctions illicites

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est de la boue que tu touilles ?

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

– Ça sent bizarre.

– Mais non, ça sent bon, tu dois être malade. Tu es malade ?

– Lavande, _qu'est-ce que tu fais _? »

La jeune fille prit un air qui s'efforçait de ne pas être boudeur et ouvrit de grands yeux innocents :

« Je prépare du thé. »

Parvati n'eut même pas le courage de s'agacer :

« Cachée dans la Réserve à trois heures du matin ?

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher, hein ! bougonna l'accusée.

– Lavande, est-ce que c'est un livre en _latin_ que tu tiens ?

– …

– _Lavande ! _gronda la jeune fille.

– Mais non, je ne parle pas latin, tu te souviens ?

– Est-ce que c'est un _dictionnaire de latin _à côté de toi ?

– … »

Parvati hésita à rentrer sans plus rien demander – l'appel de son lit commençait très sérieusement à se faire ressentir. Mais la peur de trouver un château en ruine à son réveil ainsi que la curiosité l'empêchèrent de bouger.

Surtout la curiosité, en fait. Lavande était aussi douée en potion qu'Hermione Granger en divination. Cela dit, tout ce qu'elle risquait de faire exploser, c'était elle-même. Les murs de Poudlard étaient résistants.

« Tu comptes empoisonner Boot avec une potion vieille de deux milles ans ? »

Lavande se rembrunit :

« Pas exactement.

– Non parce que je suis sûre qu'Agrippine a empoisonné Claude avec un truc du genre. Evidemment, elle n'était pas folle amoureuse de lui, _elle_.

– … »

La blonde grommela, fusilla son amie du regard et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique sanglante lorsque le liquide décida de se révolter et de faire éclater une énorme bulle brunâtre sur les cheveux de Lavande qui décédèrent immédiatement.

La jeune fille choisit de déclarer forfait :

« Bon, d'accord, c'est _peut-être_ un philtre d'amour tout ce qu'il a de plus interdit.

– …

– Mais en fait, ça devrait être rose, du coup j'hésite un peu à le donner à Terry. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Peut-être un peu moins sur le même ton que les OS précédents, mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

Une petite **review** ?

Bisous,

Ana'


	5. Des risques du métier

Bon allez, les mauvaises habitudes reviennent. Mais on est à la fin du semestre et hé, c'est le moment où je commence à tilter que tiens ! j'aurai vaguement dû commencer à bosser au lieu de rien glander comme d'habitude :) Du coup, ça fait deux semaines que j'enchaîne les 4h de sommeil par nuit en semaine pour bosser et... 4h de sommeil par nuit en week-end parce que je suis faible.

Enfin bref, voilà ce nouvel OS ! Et je vais m'appliquer pour filer mettre à jour le reste des mes écrits aussi !

Un très grand merci à : **Lil's C**, **AydenQuileute**, **Guest**, **Selemba **et **Inkfire **!

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR.

**Titre : **Des risques du métier

**Thème : **Qui remplacera Irma ?

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nouvelle avait défrayé la chronique de Poudlard :

« Il paraît qu'elle était tranquillement assise dans son bureau.

– Et c'est arrivé d'un coup.

– _BAM ! BAM ! BAM !_

– La moitié de la bibliothèque lui est tombée sur la tête.

– Depuis, impossible de lui montrer un livre sans déclencher une crise de panique ! »

Hermione Granger lança un regard outré en direction des élèves qui chuchotaient et, sans toucher à son petit-déjeuner, quitta dramatiquement la Grande Salle.

« Elle est un peu à cran depuis l'accident de Pince, expliqua sobrement Harry. Vous savez, que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à un _adulte_, dans un _lieu d'étude_… tout ça, quoi. D'ailleurs, elle est persuadée que les coupables sont parmi nous. »

Lavande et Parvati, qui n'avaient pas pipé un mot depuis le début du repas, se levèrent dans la plus grande discrétion :

« Bon bah, nous aussi on doit y aller, en fait. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a failli la _tuer _?

– Hmm.

– Le _Monstrueux livre des Monstres_ est passé à deux centimètres de sa tête, la gueule grande ouverte.

– Hmmm, hmmmm.

– Et je ne te parle même pas de ce _Traité de magie noire_ bizarre qui a englouti trois livres et a bien failli m'emporter aussi !

– Oui, bon, ça va, bougonna Lavande. On y est peut-être allé un peu fort en voulant lui faire peur. N'empêche que tu as entendu ! Le but est atteint ! Si elle ne peut plus s'approcher des livres, elle va devoir prendre sa retraite et Dumbledore sera donc forcé de lui trouver une remplace, du genre… _moi._

– …

– Avoue que je suis la candidate parfaite ! Je suis jeune, motivée, souriante, je suis jolie et courageuse, je sais me défendre…

– … et attaquer…

– … et sans parler, poursuivit la blonde en ignorant la remarque, de mon incroyable capacité à résoudre les situations de crise. Si un livre s'est perdu, je saurai le retrouver ! Si un élève refuse d'étudier, je saurai le motiver !

– ….

– J'ai l'air un peu d'une sans coeur, là ?

– Un peu.

– Oh. »

Sans pour autant se laisser désarmer, Lavande arrangea une dernière fois ses cheveux, accentua le rouge sur ses lèvres et réajusta son décolleté.

« On devrait retourner à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-elle. Il paraît que les Serdaigle organisent une veillée pour montrer leur soutien à Pince et je suis sûre que Terry sera de la partie ! Quand il apprendra que ce sera moi la future bibliothécaire, il ne pourra que me tomber dans les bras ! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Une petite **review **?

Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !

Ana'


End file.
